


tavern scrawls.

by cheshireanwriter



Series: alternate universes. [3]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, F/F, a sprinkle of 2yeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 20:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22004833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshireanwriter/pseuds/cheshireanwriter
Summary: Sana falls in love with a girl who speaks with words on fire.
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Series: alternate universes. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1529135
Comments: 3
Kudos: 96





	tavern scrawls.

**Author's Note:**

> A belated Christmas story for the fandom. I hope you enjoy!

It wasn’t so much the people, but one person that Sana had her eyes on as she downed the fourth draught of numbing potion, the buzzing feeling of nothingness creeping further up her legs and into her calves. She grinned wickedly, tossing the empty glass onto the table and wiping at the shimmering liquid threatening to dribble down her chin. 

The boy sitting across from the decrepit oak table in front of her looked shaken, eyes flitting through the crowd around them. He reached out with a trembling arm to take up his fourth glass and put it to his lips, draining it of its contents with some difficulty.

Numbing potions weren’t deadly, and often used in playful competition within parties. Sana was a known master of the sport. And she’d known that she would be on top of her game today when she’d caught sight of captivating, cat-like eyes and dark, flowing hair before the competition began.

“You look like you’re having a little trouble there, kid,” Sana quipped.

“I-I’m fine.”

Sana smiled a Cheshire grin, “More for me, then.”

A flick of her fingers sent the shot glass shooting into her waiting hand, earning a collective bout of whoops and cheers from those around them, and lightheartedly swallowed the drink, exhaling a satisfied sigh. The numbness had reached her mid-thigh, but with her carefully built tolerance and hard-earned experience, Sana knew the boy was at his limit.

When Sana watched him struggling to raise his arm, she knew she was victorious. 

“Hey, take it easy there. The drinks are on me, and go take a rest. Yeah?”

A roar erupted throughout the small pub the magically gifted had gathered in, sparkles of confetti and conjured balloons raining down on her along with boisterous claps on the back and shouts of her name being thrown here and there.

Through the mayhem, Sana spotted the pretty girl who had caught her eye watching her with a small smile along her lips, and Sana motioned to stand up, only to find her legs uncooperative. 

She grumbled under her breath, waving a lazy hand over her legs to immediately feel the effects of the potion drain out from her body. Sana was a top-tier magician, coming from a long line of magic users with considerable power and wealth, no one privy to that information.

Though she had begun to run from that life long ago.

It was that damned infamousy that had her sweeping up her cloak in one hand and making her way through the crowd, the mass of bodies separating before her as she reached the star of her night. Captivating brown eyes slid over to meet hers, recognition sparking behind them, and Sana grinned.

“So, how’d you like my little spectacle over there? Enough to impress?”

The girl leaned back against the bar, dark eyes twinkling like the stars Sana had always been enamoured with. She then tilted her head and nodded, pearly white teeth peeking between lush lips. 

_ Damn, she’s cute. _

“Can I get you a drink?”

Another nod. Sana winked and motioned for the bartender who slid over, though he did so with narrowed eyes and tense posture. 

“You giving Dahyun trouble?” the man gruffed.

He was big and hairy, much like a bear, an intimidating figure all-in-all and Sana gulped.

“No, sir. I just wanted to buy her a drink. Get to know her.”

The bartender emitted a throaty grunt that he most likely meant as a scoff. “And what? Slip some sleeping draught in there while you’re at it? I saw your little performance over there. I don’t want you anywhere near Dahyun.”

Sana was never one to back down and she stood her ground as best she could. “I don’t know who you are, but I just want to buy a pretty girl a drink. Is that a crime?”

As soon as the last word left her mouth, Sana knew she was in trouble.

The man’s jaw flexed, the large paw on the edge of the bar tightening its grip. He seemed to grow in size, if that was even possible, and Sana was ready to bolt at a moment’s notice. However, a delicate hand fluttered over the threatening fist and the man’s entire demeanor deflated like a punctured party balloon and he suddenly seemed as docile as a lamb.

“You alright with this, little one?”

Dahyun gave a timid nod, eyes wide and innocent in a way that Sana had thought only a child’s could be. With that, the man turned his gaze on Sana, distaste practically dripping from his eyes. 

“I’ll be watching you,” he warned. “What do you want?”

“Uh, just an ale. Please,” Sana added hastily.

“And the usual for you, squirt?”

Dahyun nodded again, eyes curving into little crescents that had Sana palpitating in her seat.

“Alright. I’ll be right back.”

The man lumbered away and Sana felt her muscles relax. She slumped into her seat, looking up at the ceiling briefly, before returning her attention to her center of attention for the night. Dahyun was watching her with a small smile now, and Sana managed a crooked grin.

“So, I’m guessing you come here often? How old are you?”

Instead of answering, Dahyun had a brief look of thought then pointed down at the table. Sana complied. A slim finger tapped down onto the wood, and abruptly, glowing orange letters appeared in bubbly letters across the surface, seemingly etched in fire.

_ Hello. I’m sorry I didn’t inform you earlier. My name is Kim Dahyun. Eighteen. I can’t speak, so we will have to communicate like this. Is that okay? _

Sana’s eyes widened at the new information. Her eyes darted away from the words and she was instead met with timid, unsure eyes. Dahyun looked afraid, as if she was expecting retaliation, and Sana realized that her silence probably wasn’t reassuring.

“I—of course, it’s okay! I should’ve guessed, at least.” She let out embarrassed laughter. “My name’s Sana. It’s nice to meet you, Dahyun.”

Dahyun’s attention returned to the table as she tapped the surface again, the words reappearing once more.

_ It’s nice to meet you, too. You’re very beautiful _ .

Sana’s eyes flickered away from the words to look at Dahyun in pleasant surprise, blushing. Dahyun’s eyes were captivating, intense in a way that they seemed to stare right through her. It was as if she could speak through them.

“Thank you,” Sana said, clearing her throat. “So, uhm, you know that man?”

Dahyun tilted her head, the way a puppy would, a small grin playing at the corners of her lips as she tapped the table.

_ Yes. Jory is not related to me by blood, but I see him as a father figure. He’s a good person, just very protective. _

“A pretty scary person, too,” Sana muttered under her breath.

Dahyun laughed silently, and Sana could only watch in awe at the most beautiful sight in the world.

~

The next few hours passed by without a hitch, Sana finding herself enamored every time Dahyun laughed behind almost impossibly small hands at a joke she made, reading cute, bubbly lettering with fervor. 

It soon became clear that the bar would be closing as the patrons began to exit one by one, taking with them the sounds of a boisterous crowd, and Sana checked the time on her watch—an intricately constructed timepiece handed down from generation to generation.

“Ready to go home, squirt?”

Sana watched as Dahyun looked up at the bartender, Jory offering a warm smile down at her as he gave the bar one last sweep of his gaze before stepping out. Sana rose from her seat, pulling on her cloak over her woolen sweater, it being winter and all, and turned to face the pair. 

Dahyun had a red scarf wrapped snugly around her neck along with a coat of beige to complete the look. Midnight tresses and chestnut brown eyes were all she could see for a moment, and Sana thought she knew what it was that drew her so utterly helplessly to this girl with flaming words for a voice. 

It both terrified her and captivated her all at once.

Jory put one hand, greatly resembling a slab of granite, on Dahyun’s shoulder. “Well? Are we going to be standing here all night? Go on.”

“O-Oh. Right. I’m sorry.”

Sana turned swiftly to leave, only to have a gentle hand tug her back by the crook of the elbow. Her own hand was drawn out of her pocket, and what she thought to be a piece of paper fluttered into her palm. 

She wasn’t given the chance to see it as Dahyun carefully curled her fingers back into a fist and slid her hand back into the warmth of her pocket. She was offered a smile that only served to make her flustered before she was being thrust out into the frigid winter air by the forceful guidance of a massive paw.

“Enough of that. Now git. It isn’t safe at this time of night, even for a gifted kid like you. You’re still a girl after all,” Jory said.

“I’ll be fine,” Sana said with a brief glare. “I’ll see you soon?” Sana questioned, turning her attention back to the girl.

A smile and a nod was her affirmation and Sana grinned back, raising a hand in farewell before turning and making her way down the lonely cobblestone path lit in the warm yellow glow of the ironclad street lamps. 

It was eight lampposts later that she remembered the piece of paper that Dahyun had slipped her. She extracted it from her pants pocket, only to realize that it wasn’t a piece of torn paper, but a ribbon of black with fiery, orange, embroidered letters along its length.

She halted in her tracks and moved under the nearest street lamp to read it. She realized then that it must have been made of magic as the minuscule, but legible letters seemed to shimmer against its backdrop of night, impossibly fine and smooth.

She brought it higher up into stronger lighting, the words seeming to glow now, and Sana realized that they were made of the same flames Dahyun’s letters were created with.

_ Meet me in the tavern tomorrow night. Be safe on your way home. XOXO _

Sana ran her fingers over the glimmering letters before carefully pocketing it once more and resuming her journey home.

There was a hop to her step that night.

~

The next evening brought upon a gentle fall of sparkling white snow, gradually blanketing the cobblestone paths and the village that they curved through. It was Sana’s favorite time of year, when the first snowfall signaled the official beginning of winter and its wondrous holidays and festivities. 

She had wound a scarf around her neck, a tad loose so that it sat comfortably about her shoulders without constricting her airways, and had pulled on her heftiest coat of fur and wool along with her signature black velvet cloak. 

The click of her boots on stone was muffled, everything seemingly blanketed by pure whiteness—sound, sight, smell—looking that much more beautiful for it. 

The windows of the village cottages were lit and the chimneys emitted a steady stream of smoke that Sana was sure would smell of cooking meat or perhaps a delightfully sweet dessert if it weren’t so cold that she couldn’t smell a thing.

The tavern loomed ahead, bright and cheery in its appearance with people milling about its premises. There was laughter and the clinking of glasses as well as the crackling of a fire, and Sana couldn’t help but feel the beginnings of butterflies in her stomach. 

That was, before a snowball the size of a dinner platter knocked her in the chest and sent her toppling backward, barely managing to catch herself.

“You’re getting slow, Chipmunk!”

“Yoo Jeongyeon,” Sana growled, rubbing at her chest and dusting away the speckles of ice caught between the threads of her coat. “Pleasure seeing you here.”

Jeongyeon was also a well-known magician throughout the land, always nearly on par with Sana’s own powerful magic, and the younger girl was sure to be wary of the fact. 

Though not all the time, of course. 

She offered the tall girl a pleasant smile before flicking her wrist and sending a snowball flying to the back of her head. Naturally, it hit its target, and the girl let out a cry of surprise, chuckling afterward when she realized what had happened.

“You never lose, do you?”

“Have you met me?” Sana slapped her on the back and twisted her around. “Come on, it’s freezing.”

They entered the tavern and Sana’s gaze flitted from face to face in search of the one that had managed to soften the edges of her rough and tumble heart with nothing but a quiet smile and a tap of her pretty finger.

She easily spotted the bear-like man (Jeremy or Jory, she couldn’t remember), cleaning a glass with the intensity of a predator going after its kill, but try as she might, she couldn’t spot Dahyun.

The Night Owl Tavern was full of round tables and sturdy chairs made of redwood, the walls of pine, tapestries and banners lining the interior. The air was thick with the smell of stew and bread as well as smoke from the large fireplace made of many stones, and the distinct sting of mead that lingered in between.

“What are you looking for, Chipmunk?” Jeongyeon asked, slinging a long arm around her shoulders. “Do you have a date or something in this quaint little village?”

Sana knew she’d messed up as soon as she felt her shoulders tense at the girl’s teasing, already seeing her shit-eating grin forming in her mind’s eye.

“No way. Our Chipmunk has a  _ date _ ? Who’s the lucky chap? Or is it a fair maiden?”

Sana elbowed her in the ribs, hearing the yelp and feeling the satisfying dig, then slipped out of her reach. “Shut up.”

“Rat.”

She ignored Jeongyeon’s vomit-inducing pout and headed towards an open table, sulking at the fact that Dahyun wasn’t anywhere in sight as she played with the ribbon in the pocket of her coat, the fiery lettering still vivid in her thoughts as if they’d etched their way into her heart.

She motioned to sit when she felt a playful tug at the back of her cloak, stopping her from collapsing into one of the chairs and nursing her bruised and aching feelings for the remainder of the night.

“God damn it, Jeongyeon, not now!” she snapped, spinning around and shoving in the same way she always did with the giant of a girl.

Except, it wasn’t Jeongyeon, and this not-Jeongyeon was not as strong as Jeongyeon was and fell backwards, landing on the floor with a thump. 

It was Dahyun.

In a split second, Sana was on her knees. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry. I didn’t—are you okay? I thought you were someone else—I would never—this isn’t how I usually—”

A soft hand cupped her face, effectively stopping the seemingly endless fountain of words streaming from her lips, and Sana blinked at the gentle eyes and forgiving smile that set something in her chest alight. 

Then, a shadow fell over them, dark and menacing, and Sana felt herself being lifted up by the back of her cloak as easily as a little girl would pick up a doll, helpless in the implacable grip that held her hostage.

Only then did she notice the sudden hush that had fallen over the tavern, only the sound of crackling from the fire breaking through the heavy silence.

“I warned you, didn’t I? I warned you to stay away from her, didn’t I?” Jory growled.

“It was an accident! I didn’t mean to! I thought she was someone else!”

He shook her in his grip, effectively silencing her. “So you go around pushing other people around for fun, is that it?” 

Dahyun was abruptly at her side, batting at Jory’s arm that held her on the tips of her toes, and she heard a disgruntled huff from the bear of a man before the grip slackened and fell away, releasing her.

“You watch yourself, you little brat, understand?” he said.

Sana glanced at him briefly, his blue eyes piercing, and looked down again with a nod, just managing not to shuffle her feet like a sullen child would when scolded by her parents.

Jory gave her one last glare and ruffled Dahyun’s hair before moving away, heavy steps retreating behind the bar, and once again, the tavern filled with voices and laughter that chased away any awkwardness that might have lingered otherwise.

“So, you probably never want to see me again,” Sana said, avoiding Dahyun’s eyes.

Two hands grabbed Sana by the cheeks, gentle even as they forced up her head, and she was met with two laughing eyes and mouth, silent even as Dahyun visibly struggled for air.

She let go and before Sana could mourn the loss of contact, pulled her towards the table and tapped a quick finger on its surface where familiar orange letters flickered across the grains of wood.

_ It didn’t hurt, I promise. I was only surprised. Are you okay? _

“Huh? Oh, yeah. I’m fine. Totally fine. I’m a big girl.”

“A big girl. Is that what they call chipmunks these days?”

Sana turned to Jeongyeon’s signature mischievous grin, the giant flicking her fingers through her hair and raising a teasing brow, a face pleading for a well-deserved slap. It was clear that she wouldn’t hear the end of this for years to come.

“Shut up, you useless buffoon.”

Jeongyeon promptly ignored her, brushing off her lazy attempt at a stinging remark as if she were nothing but an incessant fly, and turned towards Dahyun with a charming grin that Sana knew was reserved for those the girl desired to impress.

“I don’t believe I got your name. I’m Yoo Jeongyeon. You may have heard of me.”

Sana watched as Dahyun gave a respectful nod of her head, her signature irresistible smile on her face, and smirked as even Jeongyeon seemed to stutter momentarily, her cool facade slipping away for a moment in awe.

Dahyun looked towards her, tilting her head in silent request, and what could Sana do but fulfill it?

“This is Dahyun. Kim Dahyun. She has a speaking disability so she communicates through magic,” Sana explained, glancing shyly at her object of affection. “She’s one of us.”

Something in Dahyun’s expression abruptly shifted, and Sana furrowed her brows as Dahyun’s eyes flickered from her to Jeongyeon and back again in quick succession, a realization apparent in the way her brows rose as if attempting to merge with her hairline.

She barely managed to bite back a yelp when the girl’s fingers circled around her wrist and tugged her towards the table, tapping rapidly on the grainy surface with the tip of her finger, flaming words etching itself across it.

_ Are the two of you THE Minatozaki Sana and Yoo Jeongyeon? _

“Oh ho ho. So you have heard about us. Look, Chipmunk! We’re famous!”

She didn’t get a chance to reply as Dahyun tugged on her wrist again, turning her back to the table where it read:  _ You never told me your last name! _

She flustered at the intensity in Dahyun’s eyes, a glare so fierce, yet so undeniably cute that Sana didn’t know exactly how to feel. Her excuse left her in a garbled, incoherent mess.

“W-Well, I was going to tell you, really, I was, but I didn’t want you to see me differently because, you know, the name Minatozaki gets like, bad reaction from people, and I really didn’t want you to see me badly because you’re really cute and pretty and—”

Dahyun’s silent laugh and a steadying hand on the crook of her arm had an odd effect of calming her, and Sana fell silent, only then noticing the harmless sparks of nervous energy that had manifested itself into magic falling around them, much like the snow outside, except illuminate and far more colorful.

Jeongyeon sidled up beside her, lips brushing against her hair beside her ear. “Someone’s whipped,” she sang.

Sana drove her elbow into the giant’s stomach, though it only served to earn her mocking laughter in the face of her inferior strength, and whipped around so at least she wouldn’t be able to see the blush on her cheeks like paint on canvas.

There was an abruptly hushed murmur that was similar, yet quite unlike the one that had fallen over the tavern before, a silence familiar enough that she knew exactly who the cause of it was as the door banged shut.

Three massive men dressed in all black like the deepest of shadows slunk in through the night and stood at the door, their eyes searching before eventually alighting on her.

Sana ducked her head and glanced at Jeongyeon, recognition flickering between the both of them like two live wires. “Shit.”

She spun on her heel, fingers wrapping around Dahyun’s slender forearm, and hoped to everything that was holy that her feelings would be conveyed in all of its genuine intensity, looking into eyes that turned her into nothing but a puddle of warmth.

“I’ll be back. I promise.”

In the next second, she was hitting the ground running, boots digging into cobblestone dusted in white, frigid cold numbing her face, unrelenting in its assault as Jeongyeon ran beside her, unfazed despite the sheer amount of magic she’d just exhausted to assist their escape.

“Those idiots!” Jeongyeon cackled, eyes alight with the kind of mischief she was so well-known for. “How many more of them is your old man going to send after you? Isn’t he sick of it yet?”

“Yeah, well, stubbornness runs in the goddamn family I guess,” Sana panted. “Now shut up and run.”

“You’re one to talk, Chipmunk.”

A wolf howled in the distance, long and victorious as they ran, the full moon more or less guiding them in their path through the quiet village blanketed in snow.

They eventually came to a stop next to a rundown farmhouse lacking half of its roof and one of its walls, the fence that had once perhaps encircled the entirety of the property now claiming nothing but the occasional patch of dead grass.

Sana wheezed against one of the leftover fence posts, glaring at Jeongyeon who only took in one or two ragged breaths but looked no more exhausted than if she’d taken a leisurely jog to the village bakery.

“I thought you told me they’d stopped.”

“Yeah, well, by stopped, I meant that they weren’t coming after me every damn chance they got.”

Jeongyeon slipped her hands into her pockets and leaned carelessly against the fence. “They found you, but you haven’t left yet. You’re usually gone by now.”

“Well, aren't you the genius,” Sana said, turning away and looking towards the dying building.

She murmured a spell beneath her breath and was instantly blanketed in warmth, a dull ache throbbing through her bones as her body began to thaw out and her muscles relaxed, comfortable even in the middle of a wintry night.

“I’m here because your old man sent me, you know.”

Sana spared her a glance. “I’m not stupid. I know what you’re here for. But you’re not gonna do it.”

She heard Jeongyeon chuckle. “No, I’m not. I have favors I owe you anyway. Plus, I hate your old man almost as much as you do. I don’t know why he keeps sending me.”

“Because you lie just as much as you talk. He thinks you’re on his side.”

“Not my fault you’re all gullible. Anyway, what about that  _ girl _ ? She was something else, I’ll tell you that.”

Sana glared at her. “Don’t even think about it.”

Jeongyeon kicked up a patch of snow, then sent it spiraling upwards with a crook of her finger, hovering between the both of them as it shimmered with her magic, a spectacle of countless shades of green, before abruptly shooting it towards her.

Without so much as a twitch of a muscle, Sana had it halt just in front of her, the flakes glowing fiercely red like burning embers then melting into water and soaking through the snow with a hiss and into the frozen ground, a moment later, sprouting a bright red poppy where the water had been. 

She bent down to pluck it, then blew it gently towards Jeongyeon who caught it with a thumb and forefinger, a smirk on her lips, the poppy glowing softly.

“How could I? When Miss Minatozaki Sana’s magic is unrivalled by anyone’s in the land?”

“Shut up, you’re just as powerful as me,” Sana said, raking back her hair. 

Jeongyeon shook her head, waving a finger towards her. “ _ Almost _ . Almost as powerful. There’s a difference.”

“You’re still young. You’ll get there.”

She gave her a knowing look. “Whatever you say, Chipmunk.”

~

Sana returned the next evening, albeit in disguise, the hood of her cloak draped over her head, shrouding her features and giving the look of an entity shapeless, nothing but another patron in the background of a bustling tavern. 

Except, it became quickly apparent that her disguise was for naught because Dahyun caught her eye the moment she stepped into the tavern, eyes widening before she was abruptly barreling straight for her, practically hauling her out the door and into the cold snow. 

She was whisked away to the back of the tavern, and she thanked the gods above that it was cold enough that the snow didn’t turn to slush as they plowed through it, keeping her feet dry despite the numbness that was beginning to set in.

Eventually, Dahyun swiveled around, boots crunching against the well-packed snow, then slammed her hand against the tavern wall, once orange flames bursting into a cold blue, etching themselves into susceptible wood, melting the frost that had accumulated against it.

_ I was so worried! Why did you run? Who were those people? Are you in danger? Where did you go? _

Sana could hardly keep from panicking, watching as the flames only seemed to grow stronger and brighter and larger, climbing towards the roof as if it would never stop, looking between Dahyun and the fire hazard and back again.

“I’ll tell you everything! But stop! You’re going to burn the tavern down!”

Dahyun’s gaze tore away from her then widened, quickly pulling her hand away, the words fading into dark shadows of burnt words that lingered despite the death of its maker. 

At the girl’s clear distress, Sana stepped hesitantly forward and placed her hand against the wood, soft golden tendrils of light spiraling upwards and erasing any trace of the disaster that could have been.

Muffled sounds of laughter and conversation drifted around them once more, and she managed to relax, sighing and attempting to shake out the buzzing she could feel throughout her hand, the excess magic tingling in her palm and fingertips.

“So, that was a close call, huh?” she tried, grinning sheepishly.

Dahyun looked unimpressed, though she reached out to tap a finger against the wall again, the thankfully familiar flames of gentle orange curling into letters and words, burning softly in the dark and crackling.

_ Who were those people last night? _

Sana cleared her throat uncomfortably. “They were my father’s men. I’ve been running from them for a long time now. But, you know, your average family feud, am I right?”

Dahyun only stared at her.

“Okay, you have to start giving me some kind of reaction because I feel extremely awkward when you do that.”

_ They wouldn’t hurt you, would they? _

Sana snorted. “Oh, please, they couldn’t touch a hair on my head even if my father ordered them to. Don’t worry about that. At this point, it’s just my father giving people jobs just for the hell of it. He’s never managed to get me home since I left, and that was two and a half years ago.”

Dahyun looked visibly relieved, her shoulders sagging as if they’d been at attention throughout the night, sympathy softening her eyes, a pain that she seemed to feel as if it were her own, and Sana didn’t know what to do. 

_ That means that you will be leaving soon. _

Sana blinked several times, gaze flickering back to Dahyun. “Well, not…necessarily.”

Dahyun gave her a questioning look, tilting her head to the side with a bird-like kind of nod, and she took that as a sign to continue.

“Normally, I would be at the next town over by now, but I think I’m going to stick around for a while this time. I’d been getting tired of running lately anyway.”

_ Are you sure it isn’t because of anything else? _

Sana turned away and cleared her throat at the blush she could feel creeping into her cheeks, desperately attempting to wipe away the image of the sly smirk on Dahyun’s face, an expression she hadn’t imagined a girl like her could make.

“I don’t know what you mean,” she murmured. “It’s cold, isn’t it? Yeah, we should—we should go inside. Don’t want to catch a cold.”

A vast majority of the time, Sana forgot about the height difference between them, but she was abruptly reminded of it as she was pulled back with flourishing ease and found herself looking down at her, nearly going cross-eyed, only to see that Dahyun wasn’t looking at her eyes, but her lips.

The words escaped before her thoughts could process. “Can I kiss you?”

She wasn’t sure who initiated the kiss, but in a blink of an eye, there were lips, so unbelievably soft, pressing against her own, and suddenly there was no concept of time, no concept of space, just her and Dahyun.

~

The teasing from Jeongyeon afterward was nothing less than cruel and continued for months to come.

She was sure her ribs were broken by the end of every day by inhumanely sharp elbows, her skin ready to melt away from the heat that burned in her cheeks every time the giant quirked a suggestive brow or whispered a mocking word or two.

By the end of it all, Jeongyeon had earned herself a well-placed kick in the shin as Sana pranced away with a satisfied smirk to peck Dahyun on the cheek as the giant hopped around on one foot, cursing savagely.

It didn’t take long for a worthy adversary for Jeongyeon’s snark to come strolling into the quaint little village, talkative and flirty, but holding hellfire in the depths of dark eyes and a smile sharper than the Devil’s claws, neatly packaged and labeled as Im Nayeon. 

It is said that it was then, finally, that Minatozaki Sana ceased to run from both literal and figurative demons, ones that had chased her relentlessly throughout the years, the demons now faced with not a lonely, tormented soul, but one alight with gentle flames and protected by the darkest of souls with hearts of the purest gold.

Another legacy was formed, written in books, sang in the most gloriest songs of a group of powerful magicians who traveled the lands to clash with the evil that plagued the people. 

And in the midst of it all, Minatozaki Sana and Kim Dahyun, the greatest love the world had ever known.


End file.
